


Orange Sunset

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Pinto Prompts [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet prompt for "Orange trees".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Sunset

The evening is warm and quiet, the occasional buzz of insects over the pool or a distant whoosh of a car going down the canyon from the opposite side of the house, right up until Chris bustles through the patio door, his hair still wet from a shower and basketball shorts clinging to his hips. He shoves his feet in a pair of crocs beside the door mat. He stalks over to the garden shed, rummages for a moment and emerges with a pair of pruners, a look of determination rife on his face in the setting sun as he heads to the grove.

 _Grove_ being a misnomer, really, it consists of three somewhat scraggly trees at the back of Chris’ property, beyond the small garden patch and up the hill by the fence.

Setting his magazine aside, Zach follows, crossing his arms to watch as Chris appears to be counting under his breath and chopping branches with vigor, a wild grin on his face.

When he finally realizes Zach’s waiting, he points at the tree and lifts his chin. “You have to prune ‘em.”

Zach lifts an eyebrow. _No fucking duh_ , he thinks, but he waits patiently, because Christopher in Farmer Princess Whitelaw mode is always good for a giggle.

Chris takes another branch, counts up to a certain magical point, and explains, “If you prune them past the seventh shoot, at exactly this time of year, you’ll double your output for the next season.”

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I read it, just now."

Zach suppresses a smile by pressing his lips together as Chris attacks another branch. “And where did this revelation come from? Sunny Boy Farmer’s Almanac? Blood Orange Awareness Anonymous?”

Chris mumbles, “It was on my Grove Growers Forum.”

"Ah. Internet forums. A veritable fount of real world information. Everything on the internet is true! Didn’t you know?"

"Shut up!" Chris sighs, staring doubtfully at his now half-mangled little tree like he’s done it a great wrong, the pruning shears hanging heavily from one hand. A pout threatens at his lower lip.

"Aw, kitten," Zach says, coming up to wrap around him from the back, "Maybe this one is true, hm? And then you can make twice as many blood orange martinis for your non-existent house parties, my little introvert."

Chris tilts his head back against Zach’s shoulder, “You like my martinis.”

Zach moves to grab the pruners and toss them to the base of the tree, bringing Chris' fingers up to kiss. His skin smells like soap and sweet tangy citrus sap and sunshine. “That I do.”


End file.
